


Des airs dans la tête

by Kamenyan



Category: Le Petit Journal (TV), Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamenyan/pseuds/Kamenyan
Summary: Juste un petit bout de Dément, minuscule.





	

" Dis quand reviendras-tu ? Dis au moins le sais tu ..." 

Hugo posa son crayon avec un soupir et commença à se masser les tempes en constatant que la chanson venait d'être remise au début pour la 24eme fois de la matinée. Il laissa sa tête tomber sur le bois frais de la table en grognant. Et lui qui pensait pouvoir profiter d'un calme dimanche matin sous la couette avec son amant. Il maudissait vraiment l'inventeur du bouton replay, Barbara elle-même et par dessus tout: la nouvelle lubie de son petit-ami, c'est-à-dire, faire le ménage en écoutant la musique à fond, dès 9h du matin. Et bien sûr, Hugo n'avait pas eu le droit de rester larver dans son lit et s'était vu attribué la lourde tâche de faire la liste de course et les menus de la semaine. C'est dans ces moments là qu'il se demandait pourquoi il avait emménagé avec son amant. Et c'est en voyant Vincent arriver en tournoyant et en chantant dans la cuisine pour se servir un café qu'il se rappela la réponse: Vincent était beaucoup trop sexy quand il se déhanchait sur du Barbara (aussi surprenant celui puisse être). Il jeta un oeil dégouté à son papier à moitié rempli, puis se leva d'un geste souple pour se diriger vers son cher et tendre. En quelques secondes, il lui arracha la tasse de main, la reposa sur le plan de travail, contre lequel il plaqua son amant hébété pour l'embrasser avec passion. Tant pis pour le ménage et les course, il avait d'autres plans pour la matinée.

**Author's Note:**

> Il y en aura peut-être d'autres :3  
> Un petit Bartheill à suivre normalement :)


End file.
